As Plain As Day
by Onewholovestoreadthisstuff
Summary: Sam and Freddie Like to torment each other and Carly's stuck in the middle, when a new kid shows up in school what secrets will be revealed? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)- I Don't Own Icarly Too Much Management**

**This is My first Fanfic ever. Please review I'd Like to hear Suggestions Critique and Thoughts. Thanks and there's more to come.  
**

It was Monday afternoon at Ridgeway High when the halls were flooded with the screams of a certain teenage boy at the hands of a very aggressive blonde.

"You're gonna pay Benson, in blood!" screamed the girl as she twisted the boy's arm backward making him squeal even more like a girl.

"Sam!" screamed Carly as she raced to Freddie's aid.

"Let him go Sam, You're gonna kill him". With a look at her best friend's angry face she let go of the poor boy's arm.

"Thank you Carly" said Freddie with a sigh of relief while trying to regain his composure against the school lockers.

"Wait. What were you screaming about now Freddie?" asked Carly

"For trying to prank me" said Sam picking up her books and dusting off her pants.

"Why did you have to go and prank Sam? Again!" said Carly slightly agitated.

"You know she can snap you like a twig and why are you two always going at each other. It's really starting to annoy me".

"Well she started it "said Freddie defensively

"What! "lunged Sam trying to rip his head off if not for Carly trying to hold her back.

"No you did you dork. You wrote love notes to Gibby in my name. I've got a fat kid with a strange fetish for being shirtless giving me the looks. Now I've got to spend all week pummeling the blob just to set him straight".

"Come on Carly, just let me get one swing at him" said Sam trying to get to Freddie.

"No Sam stop it. That's not a good enough reason to kill Freddie. You two are friends and friends don't kill each other now apolo-."

"Excuse me, do you know where the English room is?" asked a tall tan boy with a stern physique.

Carly turned around to face the boy and fell silent and just stared at the boy with a love struck gaze.

"Hi I'm pretty new at this school and I was just wondering if you could tell me where room 201 was."

Carly was left speechless and Sam still in her rage pretended to hear no one and walked off. Freddie quickly stepped forward while trying to avoid Sam as she walked by in hopes of helping the young man.

"Hey I'm Freddie. Umm room 201 is just down the hall to your left."

"Thanks and my name's Justin. Wait a minute you guys are from iCarly aren't you. I knew your faces looked familiar. Man I see your webcasts all the time. It's some pretty funny stuff."

"Yeah I'm the shows technical producer, I don't get a lot of screen time but I get the show rolling." commented Freddie with a hint of pride written over his face.

"I know. It's a pretty important roll. Man it would be so cool if I could check out the set where all the magic happens. You know I play the guitar."

Freddie thought for a second and clapped his hands together as if coming up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you stop over at my apartment this afternoon? Carly's apartment is across the hallway from mine. We shoot the web show in her studio. You can even play us a song for the show. How does that sound? I bet Carly would love it"

"That would be great. Speaking of Carly is something wrong with her; she's just staring at me. It's um kinda creepy. "

Freddie turned around and noticed Carly staring deeply at Justin as if lost and waved his hands in front of her face. "Wow that is creepy, hmm never seen her act this way before."

"Well I'll see you later this afternoon Freddie." And with that the boy walked off leaving Freddie to try and figure out how to get Carly back to the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is Up!!!! Thanks for the reviews, Keep um coming.I love to see feedback and suggestions. Thanks**

Back at the shay apartment Carly and Sam began preparations for the new iCarly webisode, when Carly heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs to answer when she heard a familiar yell coming out of the bathroom.

"CAAAAARRRLLLLY!" cried Spencer as he tried to pull his hand out of the toilet. Carly rushed in, looked and busted into laughter as she saw her older brother's hand stuck in the toilet like a defeated toddler who couldn't do or explain anything but stare at his mother for help.

"How?" asked Carly perplexed by his brother's situation.

" I was taking a wiz after showering when my Shampow fell into the toilet as I was flushing and I tried to get it but then it started sucking up all the water and I tried to pull it out but it was just getting sucked in more and more in so I went deeper and deeper and now I'm here." Spencer explained but his lips were moving so fast, Carly couldn't make much sense of his little mishap. She merely rolled her eyes and helped his brother fix his little problem.

"Spencer, I'm supposed to be the naïve teen that gets into silly mishaps unintentionally because I don't know any bette-" before she could finish, the door bell rang five times and in quick agitated successions.

"We'll finish this chat later OLDER brother."

Carly ran for the door quickly and pulled it open only to freeze at the site of Justin and Freddie; well mostly Justin.

"Oh no not again" whined Freddie as he snapped his fingers at Carly several times.

"Carly wake up!" yelled Freddie.

"Oh. What? What happened." said Carly looking dazed.

"You just froze and started staring at me. Again" Justin remarked half smiling as he say Carly try to wipe some drool off the side of her mouth.

"Oh. Hi. My names Carly, you must be the guy Freddie was talking about that was going to perform for the show. Come in, you can get set up in the studio upstairs." Carly pointed to the direction of the stairs to Justin and motioned for Freddie to see her.

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a second in private."

Freddie casually walked over." Yeah what is it."

"Shed me some skin Benson!" Carly raised her hand high but was left hanging dry as Freddie stared at her confused.

"What?!" asked Freddie confused.

"Score for bringing a hot guy to the web show tonight!" said Carly so elated that she almost squealed. Freddie laughed and pulled his love stricken friend upstairs.

As they came up the last flight of stairs, the two stopped as they heard something very strange. An eerie silence filled the place. The studio had never been that quiet when a new guest met Sam. The studio was filled with the sound of them defending themselves from either physical or verbal abuse or both, or the sounds of Sam eating food while waiting for Carly of Freddie which was like a starving lion feasting on a piece of meat.

The two walked up to the door and were completely immobilized by what they saw as they looked through the glass of the door.

There sat Sam and Justin just sitting and conversing. Justin sat close to Sam and Sam laughed as Justin's facial expressions and gestures indicated that a joke had just been told. Carly looked at the two in disbelief and before she could say a word, Freddie busted through the doors.

"Alright who's ready to shoot an awesome web show!" exclaimed Freddie as he walked over to his AV cart that held all his equipment. Carly rushed in afterwards. The abrupt interruption wrenched Sam and Justin from their otherwise engaging conversation. They both blushed as they inched away from each other.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before barging in Fredley, Me and what's his face-"

"Justin!" remarked Carly slightly agitated Sam hadn't even known him long enough to remember his name and was already moving in on her man.

" -were having an intelligent conversation." said Sam as she shot Freddie a look from afar.

"Well sorry for having some enthusiasm for shooting an amazing web show that millions of viewers are anticipating to see. And did you just say intelligent conversation? You can't even spell intelligent!" He scoffed

"Watch it Freddie, don't think I haven't forgotten about your little stunt this morning!" Sam said balling up her fist and getting closer and closer to the tech producer.

"Okay guys!" Carly interrupted, "how about we just chill and shoot the web show .Justin. Hey, Justin are you ready to perform." Carly said. Justin who was watching the iCarly crew bicker snapped out of his little Trans and gave Carly a thumbs up.

"Alright and we're live in …."

" Hiiiiii and Welcome to iCarly!" chorused Sam and Carly.

"A show that cures this sick world one laugh at a time!" said Carly excitedly

The two carried on with their web segment, introducing wild and crazy videos and sketches that made both Justin and Freddie laugh. The show progressed, and at the final part, Carly introduced Justin to the center of the room. He sat down, put on his guitar and began to play his song.

Freddie often caught glances of Justin looking at Sam as he played. He felt something strange, an unexplainable fit of anger. He felt intimidated that another guy, far more handsome and built than he could ever hope was charming Sam. As crazy as it sounded he couldn't relinquish the fact that it was working as he saw Sam smiling. What did she see in him anyway, they had only met a few minutes ago. Freddie shook his head vigorously. Why was he thinking about this? Why was he upset that Sam might end up with a boyfriend? They were enemies, besides it never phased him when Sam was with Jonah or Pete. So why now? Freddie cringed as he thought that all this was happening because he had to play good Samaritan and help the new kid out. He would have never helped him if he had just walked off like Sam and left Carly to deal with it.


End file.
